Spike Storm
thumb|Official BTD6 artwork is the final upgrade for the Spike Factory in Bloons TD 4, and the final upgrade of Path 2 in Bloons TD 5. This upgrade allows the Spike Factory to cover the track with an almost unstoppable wave of short-lived spikes (they disappear quickly once the effect is over) every 15 seconds in BTD4. In BTD5, it appears as an activated ability has a one minute cooldown. In addition, it does heavier damage to MOAB-Class Bloons because it has the MOAB-SHREDR Spikes upgrade before it. In BTD6, this upgrade returns with similar features to the BTD5 ability. Cooldown for ability is 60 seconds in BTD5 and 40 seconds in BTD6. Costs BTD4 Easy: $5950, Medium: $7000, Hard: $7560 BTD5 Easy: 5525, Medium: $6500, Hard: $7020, Impoppable: $7800 BTD6 Easy: $4,250, Medium: $5000, Hard: $5400, Impoppable: $6000 Tips *In BTD6, a 2-4-0 Spike Storm is useful for countering DDTs and popping singular BADs. *One 2-4-0 Spike Factory costs $12,205 on Hard Mode. Version History (BTD6) ;7.0 Spike Storm costs less ($6000 --> $5000) Spike Storm (as well as MOAB-SHREDR) deals increased damage to MOAB-class (4 --> 5) ;11.0 Spike Storm ability now (correctly) deals +1 damage to MOAB-class as intended Gallery Spike storm.jpg|Spike Storm in BTD4 Spike Storm LOGO.png|Spike Storm Official BTD5 Artwork Spike storm.png|Spike Storm Ability in action! Spike storm normal and fully upgraded.png|Left= Normal Spike Storm; Right= 2/4 Spike Storm 172404042012.png|Upgrade icon spike storm battles mobile.png|BTDB Mobile version 2-4 spikemobile.png|Spike Storm with White Hot Spikes in BTDB Mobile 2-4 spikemobile storm.png|Spike Storm storming White Hot Spikes in BTDB Mobile btd6 spike storm artwork.png|BTD6 artwork IMG_0337.PNG|All crosspaths for the BTD6 Spike Storm (left path 2, right path 3) A758DF5D-FFAF-4269-8B2B-514759BB4666.png|Way to many spike storms at once Trivia *In BTD5, the Spike Storm is an ability that takes much longer than in BTD4 to coat the track in spikes. That's because in BTD4, it didn't have the MOAB SHREDR Spikes upgrade. *In Bloons TD 4, Spike Storm will occasionally only cover 1/4 or 1/2 of the track. This is most likely a bug. *The ability throws out a total of 250 piles of spike. *The Bigger Stacks upgrade (1/x) affects spike piles from the ability as well as the actual Spike Factory, meaning that players can cover the track with the larger spike piles with 10 spikes each rather than the tiny ones with only 5 each. **With said upgrade, each spike pile is does 40 damage (as much as 4 MOAB Maulers for one pile). This is useful against a ZOMG since its larger hitbox means more of these spikes will hit it. *The Spike Storm ability in BTD5 is very effective against a rush of MOABs. *The Spike Storm ability can almost wipe out a whole B.F.B. *The Spike Storm can pop the outer layer of 9 D.D.T.s (with White Hot Spikes or MIB support). *In BTD Battles, spamming 1/4 Spike Factories is an extremely useful way to survive in late rounds, as Super Monkeys are not as useful as they are in BMC and BTD5. They are also useful in later levels of Boss Bloons because they deal heavy damage to the boss bloon and the naturals. *In BTD6, Spike Storm costed $6000 (Medium price) on initial release, instead of $6500. *On earlier versions of BTD6, particularly on initial release, Spike Storm with Bigger Stacks or White Hot Spikes only featured a larger spout with a black color instead of red, without the change in the body color. Category:Special Abilities Category:Upgrades Category:Final Upgrades Category:Path 2 Upgrades Category:Spike Factory Category:Bloons TD 4 Category:Bloons TD 5 Category:Bloons TD 5 Deluxe Category:Bloons TD 4 Expansion Category:Bloons TD 4 iOS Category:Bloons TD 5 Mobile Category:Bloons TD Battles Category:Bloons Monkey City Category:BTD5 Tier 4 Upgrades Category:BTD6 Tier 4 Upgrades